1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training aids for familiarizing student pilots with use of an artificial horizon display. More particularly, the invention comprises apparatus which may be manipulated to simulate the display of an artificial horizon under varying simulated conditions of aircraft attitude.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under conditions of actual flight, it frequently occurs that a pilot will lose sight of the actual or natural horizon. This is a potentially hazardous condition, since a pilot can become disoriented and not be able to recognize the attitude of the aircraft by his or her own senses. To overcome this potential problem, instruments known as artificial horizons or gyro horizons are provided in actual aircraft to provide a display simulating the actual or natural horizon.
Familiarity with this instrument, in the sense of being able to assimilate the information it gives at a glance is critical to successful operation of an aircraft. It is not necessary to duplicate an actual artificial horizon to provide a simulation of the display of the actual instrument. Graphical representation of the display suffices to conduct exercises in recognizing and reading the display of the actual instrument. U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,838, issued to Allen W. Beishline on Mar. 5, 1946, illustrates a training device simulating the display of an actual artificial horizon instrument. The device of Beishline is built up from several overlying pieces of cardboard or the like. The outermost member is circular and has a generally circular window formed at its center. All remaining components are retained within the periphery of the outermost member. Several components are joined by a rivet or grommet at the center of the outermost member to accommodate rotation. The window reveals a linearly slidable member inscribed with a line representing the horizon.
The present invention differs from the device of Beishline in that it entraps one circular member within a base, thereby eliminating necessity for the grommet of Beishline. The circular member is transparent, apart from indicia borne thereon, thereby revealing additional indicia therebelow, thereby eliminating necessity for the window of Beishline. A linearly slidable member including a line representing the horizon extends beyond the base, unlike the more complex corresponding components of Beishline's device. A pointer provided by a folded tab in Beishline is superseded in the present invention by indicia disposed upon the transparent circular member in the present invention. Function provided by many component parts in Beishline is duplicated with a total of three parts in the present invention. Therefore, this prior art patent is not seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.